Misheard it Through the Grapevine
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Feferi knew that she could never have a chance with Sollux-not with Aradia dating him, after all. And Equius knew that Aradia would always be in love with Sollux. But could they be wrong about the whole thing? (One-shot, written for mathes0n. Humanstuck.)


**Matt I blame u entirely for this piece of shit thank u for the inspiration bro**

**Quick humanstuck background: In this AU, the Executioner and Mindfang had been in a marriage for****ced by their parents. They had four children-Horuss, Aranea, Equius, and Vriska. Their parents died when Vriska and Equius were in elementary school, so the Executioner and Mindfang finally split up. Mindfang married the Summoner, who already had two sons-Rufioh and Tavros. Mindfang and the Executioner still have a good relationship with each other, and their children still treat each other like siblings. The Executioner and the Disciple are also siblings, so the Zahhaks, Serkets, and Leijons are all cousins. The beta trolls and kids are fifteen in this, and the alpha and beta kids are nineteen.**

**Also if anyone is wondering about ethnicities:**

**John and Jade-Half-black and half-Indonesian**

**Rose and Dave-Half-albino and half-black**

**Aradia-Half-Japanese and half-Latina**

**Tavros-Latino**

**Sollux-German**

**Karkat-Half-albino and half-Irish**

**Nepeta-Half-French and half-Navajo**

**Kanaya-Iranian**

**Terezi-Indian (from India)**

**Vriska and Equius-Half-Navajo, quarter-white and quarter-Chinese**

**Gamzee-Jamaican**

**Eridan-Half-white and half-Polynesian**

**Feferi-Black**

* * *

"Ms. Piexes! Are you paying attention?"

"Ah!" Feferi jerked away from the window, nearly falling out of her seat. The class burst into stifled laughter.

Ms. Nitram-Serket harrumphed, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought so. I know that World Geography can seem boring compared to swimming, but at least try to pay attention. Who knows, maybe you'll learn something new. Now, class, let's look back at the map. Around the time this map was made, pirating was a huge part of the world..."

Feferi frowned and laid her arms on her desk, putting her chin on top of them. Ms. Nitram-Serket was a good teacher, but sometimes she could be rude. Despite being friends with her daughter and sons for years, she didn't treat Feferi or any of her other friends any differently.

Next to her, Jade smirked and quirked her eyebrows. She knew exactly what had distracted Feferi. Feferi stuck her tongue out quickly at her, before turning away, back to the window.

The robotics class was doing a test run of their robots outside. Robots ran up and down the little pathway outside, carefully controlled. The class was cheering as the robots moved, turning corners and making abrupt stuffs.

Feferi wasn't interested in the robots. As much fun as they were to watch, the gears and wires could never make as much sense to her as the world of water did. No, she was interested in one of the people that helped to create the robots.

Sollux Captor pushed his glasses up his nose, wiggling his fingers over the controller. Next to him, Equius Zahhak stood nervously. They were the best robotics team in the entire school. Equius would build the robots, and Sollux would create the codes that made them work. They often designed the robots together.

Sollux was perfect. The way the sun caught his bicolored glasses, how it shone upon his honey blonde hair. How his voice lisped when he spoke, especially when he was angry. When he talked about robots, coding, bees, anything at all in the world, it was heaven to Feferi. Sollux was too good for this world, too pure, almost like a cinnamon roll.

Of course, it was the good things that you could never have.

"Feferi!"

"Hmm?" Feferi straightened up, her dreadlocks swinging behind her.

Jade stared down at her, arms crossed over her Squiddles tank top. "Bell rang while you ogled Prince Charming there, silly. Now we have to go before your carriage turns into a pumpkin."

Feferi rolled her eyes, swinging her backpack up over her shoulder. "I betta if Dave was out there, you would've done the same."

"That's different, and you know it. Me and Dave are already a couple, so of course I'd be staring." Jade started walking towards the door, and Feferi hurried after her.

"Yeah, but either way it's staring." Feferi shoved the door open, and the loud chatter of the hallway surged. "Plus if he saw you staring he'd probably start stripping ironically, and that's not gonna end very whale."

"You...actually have a point there." Jade giggled, her blush lighting up her green eyes.

Feferi groaned. "You better not be imagining him shirtless!"

"Psh, please, it's not that big a deal. I've seen him without his shirt on before, and-ooh, his muscles are very well-defined."

"I don't need to see this!"

"Next time you host a pool party, you're gonna see it."

"I'll tell him to kipper his shirt on, then."

Jade gasped, mock-clutching her heart. "Feferi! You would deny my eyes the view of that perfect body?"

"You bait I will, gillfrond." Feferi grinned evilly. Or at least she hoped she did. Her grins always looked more bubbly than evil, even the evil ones. "In fact, I'll make sure-"

"Hola, mis amigas! What are we making sure of?"

Feferi cringed at the sound of the reminder of why she couldn't ask Sollux Captor out, but turned around anyways as Jade exclaimed, "Hey, Aradia! We didn't see you there!"

Aradia Megido placed her free hand on her hip and grinned, the other hand clutching a binder decorated with sugar skulls and quotes in Spanish. Feferi recognized it as the binder for the school's Latino club, which Aradia and Tavros Nitram were co-presidents of. Her dark red hair was everywhere as usual, covering up her backpack and part of her Nightmare Before Christmas shirt. Overall, she looked cheery and bright, the perfect contrasting girlfriend to someone grumpy like Sollux Captor.

Unfortunately, she was Sollux's girlfriend, and the only reason Feferi hadn't asked him out already.

It made sense. Aradia and Sollux hung out all the time, and one was usually with the other. If one of them was excluded, the other would definitely include them. Not to mention that if they were separated, they were usually texting. Even though they had never outright said it, it was obvious that they were a thing.

Feferi didn't like to get jealous. She really didn't. And she actually liked Aradia quite a lot. She was a good friend, and fun to be around. But she couldn't help but remember that Aradia was dating Sollux whenever she was around, and Feferi's stomach would begin to churn with jealousy.

"Am I that good at sneaking up on people? Just earlier I startled Karkat and Eridan when they were getting it on, and Karkat gave me quite the chewing out."

"Doesn't he do that to everyone?" Feferi quipped.

Aradia laughed, and Feferi felt another twinge of jealously. Aradia was perfect, compared to Feferi. She was even bubblier than Feferi, and almost always had a smile, even after the incident a few years back. Feferi could smile too, but her smile had nothing on Aradia's. She was almost too perfect to exist, which was why Sollux would overlook someone like Feferi for someone like Aradia.

"Yeah, he does. Remember that prank with the bucket?"

"Karkat was raging for weeks about that one!" Jade started to laugh with Aradia, and Feferi clenched the straps of her backpack tightly and tried not to scowl. When they were done laughing, she cleared her throat.

"Yes, that was gillarious! But we're kind of damming off the hallway here, and we don't wanna be bait for bass!"

"You've got a point there. Let's go!" Aradia cheered. Jade started talking again with Aradia, and Feferi tuned out their conversation as they continued walking down the hall. She didn't feel like listening. A few times she thought she heard Aradia mention Equius, but Feferi wouldn't ask about that.

Aradia Megido was why Feferi couldn't dare Sollux Captor, and nothing could change that.

* * *

"Great robots, guys! Class is about to let out now, so we gotta clean them up!" Ms. Luna ordered. Her long blonde ponytail swayed as she bent over to help some other students with their robots.

Equius carefully crouched down and delicately picked up his and Sollux's robot, trying not to break it. Both of them were very proud of it.

"Well, EQ, it lookth like our robot will be taking firtht plathe again," Sollux commented, lifting up his glasses to peer at the controls. "Thith control ith thtill thticky, though, tho we need to fith that."

"Of course, Sollux. It wouldn't be wise to leave it unrepaired."

"Yeah, yeah, your robot is great and all, but it doesn't have an awesome name!" A nearby classmate yelled. He grunted as he lifted his robot up, muttering Spanish curses. His partner, a Japanese girl with short hair, facepalmed.

"Thut up, Valdez. 'Thuper-Thized McThizzle Junior' isn't even a good name. How do you even come up with that?"

"Don't insult the McShizzle!" The boy, whose name was Leo, Equius recalled, whimpered. He stuck out his lip. "I made it!"

"Come on, Leo. We gotta get back inside, or we'll be late!" the girl complained.

"Hold your horses, Princess."

"I'm Nya!"

"Hold your horses, your Majesty."

"Ugh! I wish I had Jay's class instead." Nya stomped up to the doors. Leo yelped and ran after her.

"Wow. Human beingth are amazing," Sollux decided.

"The density of some of them..." Equius sighed. "But Nya was right. We should be going back inside. I don't think Ms. Granger will appreciate me being late for English again."

"Yeah, the can be fucking thcary thometimeth." If Sollux saw Equius wince at the curse word, he didn't comment. "I mean, I heard the punched thome thtuck-up brat in her cath when the wath in middle thcool, and when the nearly got ethpelled the didn't even care. Wonder where that guy ith now..."

"Most likely regretting whatever he did that irked her so much," Equius hefted the robot up. "Which I will be doing shortly if we don't hurry."

"Chill out, dude, we're already at the doorth." Sollux grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open. Equius thanked him and hurried through. A few steps in, he realized that Sollux wasn't following, and turned around to see what was holding him up. The other boy was looking down at his phone, laughing.

"Sollux? We really need to hurry."

Sollux waved him on. "I'll catch up. AA jutht tethed me thith hilariouth joke."

"Oh." At the mention of Aradia's name, Equius's heart both leapt and plummeted.

Equius knew it was ridiculous, but he really, really liked Aradia. She was bouncy and cheerful, always willing to lend a hand. She was also very pretty, with long red curls, creamy brown skin with dark brown freckles, and a beautiful smile.

Unfortunately, she was dating Sollux Captor.

It was obvious, even if they hadn't outright said it. Aradia was usually with Sollux at the end of the school day, and they texted nonstop. Whenever they were together, they acted so comfortable around each other that it couldn't have been anything else. The only other person Aradia was that comfortable with was Tavros, and he was her cousin.

Equius usually didn't get jealous, but he couldn't help but resent Sollux for dating Aradia. He wouldn't confront him about it, though. Sollux was dating her already. It was only fair.

"Alright then. I suppose I will see you later, then."

"Good luck, I hope Mth. Granger doethn't kick your ath if you're late."

"So do I-minus the expletive, of course."

"Oh, jutht go already. We don't have all day."

Equius nodded, and jogged down the hallway to the robotics class to drop the robot off. Along the way, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of joke Aradia had texted to Sollux. Then he told himself to snap out of it. Aradia was dating Sollux, and that was that.

* * *

Forks clattered against Tupperware containers, cans and bottles smacked the tables, and the lunchroom was filled with chatter.

"Dave, there is no fucking way that that Gordon asshat is dating Timothy. I'm pretty sure that Gordon is straight. Not to mention that, next to you and various other friends that are currently going unnamed, Timothy is perhaps one of the most obnoxious people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Bro, I have never been so serious about something in my life. Except for the holiness that is Doritos and that Mr. Fudge in second grade was part of the Illuminati." Dave leaned back in his chair, adjusting his glasses. "So anyways, I'm just minding my own business in the library when I hear someone murmuring in the Theology section. So I take a quick peep to make sure that it's not some Five Nights at Freddy's animatronic coming for my ass to see Timothy and Gordon making out against the shelf with all of those different versions of the Bible. What a place to find two guys kissing against."

Feferi laughed, twirling her spaghetti with her fork. "Whale, I betta they chose it on porpoise. The irony in that spot is overwhaleming."

"See, Karkat? Some people can appreciate irony, unlike you."

Karkat flipped Dave off and leaned back against Eridan, who slung his arm back around him.

"You don't have to act like such a prick about this, Dave. I'm sure that by this time tomorrow, the whole school will be buzzin' about them being a thing," Eridan scowled.

"Don't listen to him, Dave's always a prick about this. He just wants to claim to be the first to know."

"Okay, okay, I admit that the school will be all over this like Zeus was over a new pretty mortal by tomorrow, but I wanted to make sure that you guys heard it from the man himself that it was true."

Jade patted Dave's shoulder. "It was nice of you to tell us about this, Dave, even if some people-" She gave pointed glances to Karkat and Eridan, who gave her innocent expressions. "-can't appreciate it."

"Gordon and Timothy?" Terezi laughed, her nearly sliding off of her fork. "Please! They've been in a secret relationship for ages. The sexual tension between them is almost overwhelming." She sniffed. "Especially when you take the smell into consideration."

"Honestly, I don't care about this." John took a bite out of his sandwich. "It'll all be over within a week or two. Not much of a point in talking about it. I bet they'll have broken up by next year, anyways."

"John, stop taking the fun out of everything," Terezi scowled. "Gossip is gossip, and the juicy gossip is even better. Especially when you're the first to know."

"My brother does have a point," Jade added. "Gossip is fun to hear, but it does seem sorta pointless. There's always something new and juicy to hear about, and everyone jumps from one to the next."

"What's the point? We're all fishes in the ocean, and we all pike to hear cool things! Some gossip can be gilly, but some can be a tuna fin!"

"Gossip is tuna fins?"

Feferi glared at Dave. "You know I meant a ton of fun."

"Easy, Little Mermaid, keep your crown on."

"Well, I agree with Fef. Do you guys know how much worthless gossip I hear? I mean, half of it obviously even isn't true! Last week Meghan said Will was making out with Kayla-They're siblings! And Will is gay!"

Karkat papped Eridan's shoulder to get him to calm down. "Which Kayla? There's the one in English who is Will's sister, and then that one from the gaming club who thinks she's above everyone else."

"The blonde one."

"Okay, I have no fucking idea what Meghan was thinking then, since the blonde one is Will's sister."

"Maybe she got them mixed up? There's lots of gills named Kayla."

"Kayla who? Hi, everyone!"

Feferi cringed as everyone greeted Aradia with a chorus of "hello's." Aradia smiled back and sat between John and Eridan-right across from Feferi. The day was getting better and better.

"So, what happened to Kayla?" Aradia twirled some noodles with her fork before popping it into her mouth.

"Nofin. Just a gilly rumor," Feferi retorted before anyone else could answer.

Karkat raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, Feferi, who shoved a box of frozen fish sticks up your ass?"

"Hey, I'm just baying! There's no point."

"Is everything alright?" John asked.

"Yes!" Feferi snapped. "Stop asking me!"

"Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off!"

Feferi clenched her teeth, before shoving a spoonful of pudding into her mouth. She knew the table was staring at her, and she tried to fight the blush rising up in her neck.

"Feferi," Aradia said after a few minutes. "Can I talk to you?"

Feferi sighed. "Sure."

More silence.

"Alone? Like the bathroom or something?"

Feferi got up from her seat, bumping against Jade as she did so. Muttering a quick sorry, she followed Aradia wordlessly to the bathroom.

The door slammed shut behind them, and Aradia glanced under the stall doors to make sure they were empty. When she walked back over to Feferi, she had a frown on her face.

"Is everything alright? You seem kinda upset lately. What's wrong?"

Feferi could hardly bear it. She wanted to be so mad, so mad at Aradia, for dating Sollux, no matter how ridiculous it was. Then Aradia had to be herself, her sweet, kind, friendly, hilarious self, and Feferi knew it was wrong to hate her. She was too nice, too perfect, which was why Sollux loved her. How could Feferi ever be that?

"I can't believe you," Feferi mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that? I-I didn't quite catch that." Aradia's brow knit together in concern.

Feferi's head snapped up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Aradia jerked back, looking surprised. "What did I do?"

Once Feferi got started, she couldn't stop. "You! I can't believe you! You're so perfect and smart and kind and nice and I-I just-I want to hate you! I know we're friends but I just want to hate you so badly all of the time! Then you have to do something nice and I feel so bad for being mad at you all over again!"

Aradia didn't speak. She just continued to look at Feferi in wide-eyes confusion.

Feferi continued her rant. "You're such a good person and I find myself comparing me to you all of the time and I hate it! I hate it so much! There's no point comparing myself to you! You had him first, anyways, and I can't change that, no matter how hard I try! You're just so amazingly perfect and I'm nothing, nothing at all! No wonder he looked past me for you!"

"Feferi..."

Feferi didn't realize she was crying until Aradia was dabbing at her face with a paper towel. Feferi snatched it out of her hands and continued to wipe her own face.

"You don't have to feel like you're nothing compared to me, you know."

Feferi sniffled. "Yes, I do."

"No! Feferi, do you realize how much you've done that's awesome?"

"Like wh-what?"

"Are you kidding me? Swim team captain, as a freshman?" Aradia laughed. "I couldn't be swim team captain even if I was in swim! Plus, you easily get A's, especially in biology-that's my hardest subject!"

Feferi paused. Now that Aradia mentioned it, she could do a lot of things. "Yeah, I guess-I guess you're right."

"See? And you throw the best parties ever! So many people would die just to receive an invitation to them. Plus you're one of the strongest girls in this whole school!"

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but you are way stronger. Strong arm muscles, strong leg muscles, strong everything! It must pay off to be a swimmer, huh."

"Actually, most of the strength is built in-"

"And your fish puns!" Aradia clapped her hands. "I love them! You just slip them in so casually! You have to be really clever to do that."

Feferi smiled.

"Plus, well, I'm not that nice. Honestly, you're the nicer one, Feferi."

"What?" Feferi shook her head. "No way, that's you-"

"Seriously?" Aradia spread her arms around. "Come on, Feferi! In middle school you were standing up for every underdog! And you try to include everyone in conversations if they can't speak. Same for elementary school. Remember how you became friends with Equius and Nepeta?"

Aradia was right. Equius and Nepeta had been two of the shyest kids in their kindergarten class, until Feferi sat down in front of them one day and started chattering. The two had been good friends ever since.

"Yeah. You're right, Aradia. I guess...I guess I just got jealous."

"See?" Aradia gave her a big hug. "You don't have to feel like you're talentless. You're amazing!"

Feferi felt more tears glistening in her eyes, but she grinned and squeezed her back.

Finally, Aradia put Feferi down. "Don't let a boy put you down. Boys aren't worth it." She frowned. "What do you mean I had him first?"

Feferi blushed. She had nearly forgotten. "Sollux."

Aradia blinked. "What about him?"

"You guys are dating, and I kinda like him, so..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. I'm not dating Sollux."

Feferi wasn't sure that she had heard right. "You're what?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to date Sollux! He's like my brother. Dating him would be like dating Tavros! And Tavros is my cousin, so of course I would never date him."

"But I thought you guys were! I mean, before the incident, you guys were close, and now you guys are just as close again. You spend a lot of time together, and-"

"Look, Feferi, me and Sollux have never dated. Ever. And we aren't planning to now. Plus, if you can keep a secret-" Aradia leaned into Feferi's ear. "He kinda likes you back."

Feferi had to be dreaming. She was about to wake up any second now and find out that she was dreaming. "What?"

"Yes, he does! In fact, I was wanting to talk to you about dating him. He's rather shy when it comes to romantic endeavors."

Feferi was half-listening. She had been wrong all along. Sollux wasn't dating Aradia, and he wanted to date her. This was unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. How had she ended up so lucky?

"Feferi?" Aradia snapped her fingers, and Feferi floated back down to the ground. "Are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah. Sollux wants to date me." Even with her saying the words, they still sounded impossible.

"Right! Do you think you could ask him out? I've tried to convince him to ask you out, but he keeps on refusing. He's ridiculous! I keep on telling him that there's no way you would refuse-"

"Yes, I would like to ask him out!"

Aradia gasped. "Really? Thank you! Now he'll stop moping!"

"Moping?" Feferi giggled. "He must look ridiculous when he does that."

"You have no idea. 'AA, I will never be able to athk her out. Ever. The ith royalty, and I am a mere peathent.'" Aradia threw her arm dramatically across her forehead for effect. "'Maybe thomeday, but not today.'"

"Does he reelly say that?"

"Basically."

Feferi laughed again, blushing. To think that Sollux thought of her so highly...

The bell rang, and Aradia jumped. "Shit! Second lunch is about to begin! We gotta go!" She grabbed Feferi's hand and yanked her out of the bathroom. She yelped.

The hallways were beginning to fill up with people, and Feferi strained to see over everyone. Finally, she saw their table-and a few feet away, Sollux and Equius. Both of the boys were discussing something with Gamzee and Nepeta.

"Oh," Aradia breathed. Feferi turned to see her blushing bright red. "There's Equius..."

"Hold on a glub. Araydia, do you...pike Equius?"

"Not a word about this!" Aradia hissed. "I'm just-I'm gonna go get my stuff!" She let go of Feferi's hand and rushed back to their table.

Feferi tapped her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to do with this new information. But, when she looked back at Sollux, she knew what she had to do now.

* * *

"No, GZ, we will not build a robot that runth on Faygo."

"Come on, man!" Gamzee ran his hands through his hair. "Can't you imagine the miraculous possibilities if Faygo was used as a fuel?"

"He does have a bit of a pawoint," Nepeta interrupted. "If we could mewse soda as a fuel, that would solve a huge purrt of the purrold energy crishiss."

"But right now, it could not be done. We do not have the purrts-excuse me, the parts-to convert Faygo into a useable energy source. I do not think even my father or brother could help us with this, especially in time for the annual robot competition. This would take several months of experiments in a professional lab, with test runs and-"

"What my dear cousin means," Nepeta interrupted, holding one finger up, "is that we have a lack of repurrces for this expurriment. So we should go get some!"

"Nepeta, we are not. This is too complicated to try in such a short amount of time-"

"Shello! What's bouncing on the waves!"

"Hello, Feferi."

"Fefurri!"

"Hey, sis."

Sollux coughed and turned away on his phone abruptly. If Equius wasn't mistaken, he was blushing.

"Are we talking about lab experiments?" Feferi asked, scooping up a blue-and-green lunch box and stuffing it into her backpack.

"Gamzee wants to turn Faygo into a fuel fur robots. Equihiss says no."

"You need careful experiments, and countless other-"

Gamzee noogied Equius. "Wouldn't it be great, though? Motherfucking great."

"Hm..." Feferi bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess." Then she looked at Sollux. "What do you think, Sollux?"

Sollux jumped. "I-Yeah, it'th cool? Pretty cool."

Feferi smiled at him. "Yeah, it would be."

Sollux nodded. "Thuper cool." He was staring at Feferi.

Nepeta squealed. "Purrlease, excuse us." She grabbed Gamzee and Equius's hands and pulled them away.

Once they were a good distance away, Equius snatched his hand out from Nepeta's. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah, sis. We were at a good point in the conversation!" Gamzee agreed.

Nepeta scowled. "Boys. Fefurri was going to ask Sollux out!" She gestured back to the couple, who were now holding hands and looking extremely happy. "I think she's succeeding!"

Equius was lost. Sollux was dating Aradia. Feferi knew this, didn't she? Did Sollux say yes? Was he...Was he going to cheat on Aradia?

"He wouldn't cheat on Aradia, would he?" Equius asked. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Aradia. Ever.

"He wouldn't cheat..." Nepeta turned back around with a confused expression. "Sollux isn't cheating, much less cheating on Aradia."

"But-but..." The gears in Equius's head started turning faster than ever. "He's dating Aradia!"

"Bro, Aradia and Sollux ain't dating. Right, Nepsis? Never heard or seen them date."

Equius was at a loss of words. He was so certain that Sollux and Aradia were a couple. How could he have been wrong about this?

"I thought that...They are so close together, and they are constantly texting. Not to mention-"

Nepeta facepalmed. "Equius. They are not dating. They have never dated. I don't know where you got this from, but it's not true."

"Wait. So if Sollux and Aradia are not going out, does this mean..." Equius didn't want to get his hopes up, but he knew he had to try. "Aradia is single?"

"Oh, man! I think Eqbro has a thing for Arasis!" Gamzee slapped his knee, laughing. "This is motherfucking golden!"

"Well, Equius, what do you think?" Before Equius could cut answer, Nepeta cut him off. "And by the way, Aradia is staring at us. She's next to the water fountains. Purry up, befur she leaves!"

Equius didn't really know what to do-his head was still reeling, after all-but he whirled around and ran up to the water fountains. Aradia turned around and bent over, as though she were getting a drink.

"Aradia!" Equius slowed down, panting. "If you will allow it, may I speak to you?"

Aradia stiffened, before turning around. "Equius! I didn't see you there. Of course!" As usual, a smile was on her face, but it looked more nervous than happy.

"It has come to my attention that you are not dating Sollux Captor."

Aradia groaned. "Did everyone think that? I just told Feferi that it wasn't true. Did Vriska or Terezi start this? Or Dave? Dave has ridiculous gossip."

"Oh, no, please, this is not about this!" Equius shook his head. "Well, I suppose it sort of is. It does pertain to this matter. Or does it really? That fact hardly matters now."

Aradia crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not dating him. Never. Just the thought of it-" She gagged. "Eugh!"

"Yes, yes, I see." The hope was renewed in Equius as Aradia affirmed what Nepeta had told him. "So, does this mean-um, well-"

"Yes?" Aradia blinked up at him.

"Well, there is this-this movie, coming out-I have heard it is very good. It is called 'Home.' You know, the new DreamWorks movie. Would you-"

Aradia gasped. "Are you asking me out?"

"Uh-"

She squealed. "Yes! Yes, I would love to go!" She gave Equius a big hug. It caught him by surprise, but he gingerly hugged her back.

"Is Saturday afternoon a good time for you?"

"Any time is a good time for me."

* * *

**Hello! I'm back with another, happier fanfiction!**

**My friend Matt (mathes0n on Tumblr) wanted a story where someone (preferably Feferi) had a crush on Sollux/Aradia but thought they were dating. Of course, I had to write something.**

**Anyways, I have a lot of stories on this account, although my current ones are Percy Jackson related. So if you like that, and ship Solangelo, check it out! If not, then my current Homestuck one-shots are "Twist of Fate" and "Snowball Fights."**

**My AO3 is Gamzee_Makaraoni, and my Tumblr is autisticwillsolace. I reblpg mainly PJO, Homestuck, Steven Universe, Ninjago, and various others like Disney and Over the Garden Wall. Feel free to follow!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**-DSF**


End file.
